


Summoned

by klanceisendgame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Summoning, Demon!Keith, High School Aged, Human!Lance, M/M, Mainly just klance demon Keith au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, but I love to suffer, ill add more tags and such as I go, klance, possible smut???, slow burns make me impatient, sorry for these tags jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceisendgame/pseuds/klanceisendgame
Summary: Lance is just a normal teen with a weird hobby. Demon summoning sounded fun, but  he did not exactly expect the demon he ended up with...-Sorry I'm shit at summeries it's Keith as a demon and Lance summons him we will see where this goes!





	Summoned

Lance was charismatic, that was for sure. He was charming, got along well with most people at his high school, just a generally upbeat guy. He did, however, have one odd hobby that he hid from his social groups. He was a really into devil worship and demons. 

He researched, watched documentaries, even looked at old musty books at his local library! He wasn't evil or anything, just had a guilty pleasure is all! That's was he told himself as he finished setting the last candle around the pentagram in his bedroom. 

He grabbed his old book and began reciting his practiced Latin as well as he could before he lost his nerve. "...vocatis me ad vos!" He finished after several paragraphs of difficult foreign words. He was shaking and he saw his candles spark gradually more violently. 

The pentagram lit up with fire and smoke and unintelligible whispers could be heard all around the room. Suddenly a crashing boom was let out the sent Lances book to the floor along with Lance himself landing on his ass looking at the flaming mess. 

A dark figure could be made out in all the smoke but nothing could be seen but their silhouette. Lance shakily said "wh-who's there?" 

The fire came to a stop and the smoke began to disappear leaving only the figure in question behind. Lance took a look at the figure who was... a lanky 5'9" teen about his age with a black mullet like hairdo, violet eyes, an eyebrow piercing, a black hoodie, black jeans, read headphones, and dirty red converse. He had his hands shoved in his pockets. 

The boy answered Lances previous question "Im a fucking demon, what else would be emerging from the flaming pentagram on the floor?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know if you actually enjoy this au/if I should continue it!


End file.
